Cloud computing is increasing the use of remote data storage and/or application serving. However, the use of cloud computing resources and growing use of the Internet is increasing the quantity of information being communicated. In order to accommodate the increased demand for information communication, additional communication paths can be provided. However, this can be impractical and/or cost prohibitive. Another approach is to increase the quantity of information transmitted over a communication path in some applications. One way to increase the quantity of information transmitted over a communication path is to increase the rate at which data is transmitted. This can be done by increasing the frequency of data transmission. However, increasing the frequency of data signals can be expensive in terms of infrastructure cost to accommodate greater bandwidth.
Optical link interfaces can be more expensive than electrical link interfaces. Therefore, optical link interfaces are typically designed to accommodate very high bit-rates to amortize the cost of the optical components, e.g., photoemitters, photodetectors, optical fibers, etc., across as many “bits” as possible. However, as data rate increases, jitter becomes a larger concern. Jitter is the variation of the ideal signal transition placement. As the time duration of transferring each bit decreases, errors in signal transitions between bits become an increasing larger fraction of the entire time duration associated with a bit. That is, jitter can be an increasingly large concern in high speed communications.